Eleveheart
by Maixin
Summary: Lucy has taken a job she doesn't know much about. Erza, Gray and Natsu go to save her. WIll the dangerous mission being Natsu and Lucy together? NaXlu R&R FINISHED
1. Save me

I hope you enjoy it.

And I hope I kept the characters mostly in character.

* * *

"You froze my curry!"

"You melted my ice-cream!"

Two figures clashed, shaking the big building, Fairy Tail.

"You'll pay for my curry Gray!" Natsu bellowed as he stepped up onto the table and readied his fists with fire for the attack.

"What about my ice-cream then! It's a puddle now thanks to you!" Gray accused and walked out of his seat facing Natsu, hitting his palm with his fist. A large row of ice spikes shot out from floor, destroying everything in its path. Natsu jumped and narrowly avoided the last of the spikes. He blew fire from his mouth towards Gray but Gray avoided by creating an ice barricade just in time.

"You two should stop that," Said a girl with long white hair, walking around the bar table, "You don't want Erza finding out..."

"Find out about what?"

A tall female walked in through the scorched doors of Fairy Tail, carrying a large sword that could intimidate anybody. She looked at the damage of the guild building and was disgusted.

"What did you two do to this place!" She bellowed as she walked closer to the two figures who were now hugging each other and looking like the best of friends.

"E-Erza, we're good friends!" Gray stuttered, putting his pants on that he had taken off during his fight with Natsu.

"Aye!" Replied Natsu in response.

Erza sighed. She knew these two too well. They would always end up fighting when they were kids. She thought, at least, that they had matured...but guess not.

Erza took at step back and eyed the terrified couple. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The guild members who had not paid attention when Erza came in through the door were paying attention now.

"GO RUN 2000 LAPS AROUND FAIRY TAIL, NOW!" Erza yelled. The building shook and bits of wood fell from the ceiling. Gray and Natsu, without another word sprinted out the walls of the building, producing human shaped holes, followed by the rest of the wall collapsing.

"I could smell those idiots from far away" Erza sighed.

The white haired girl walked closer to Erza and placed her hand on Erza's armour covered shoulder.

"You don't have to be so harsh to them, we can rebuil..."

Erza turned her head around, swishing her scarlet coloured hair. Erza eyed her for a moment, her eyes full with anger.

"DO YOU WANT TO RUN LAPS TOO MIRAJANE?

"N-No" Said Mirajane smiling as she walked back behind the bar. Mirajane is the only person who can smile at Erza's threats.

Erza scanned the area again, doing a guildmember count in her mind. She realised Lucy and Happy were missing from their usual spots close to the centre of the guild which Natsu and Gray had destroyed.

"Where is Lucy?" said Erza calmly now, facing Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled. She knew Erza would ask. She couldn't help but smile at Erza's sudden change of mood. She ran her hand through her silky white hair and walked over to the job board.

"She went on a job and she took Happy with her not long ago. Maybe an hour or so before you came back,"She said. "She said she needed to pay her rent very soon."

"Why didn't Natsu or Gray go with her?"

"They were too busy fighting over superiority and food. She bribed Happy in going with a fish though."

Erza walked over to the job board herself and briefly matched up the jobs to the ones she saw in the morning before she left. Only one job had been ripped from its place and Erza felt a rush of negative thoughts rush through her mind.

"She took the one about Eleveheart?"

"Yes she did," said Mirajane. "Anything wrong?"

"I think I'll go check up on her," Said Erza turning to face Mirajane. "I don't think she knows enough about this job to do it. Thanks Mirjane." Said Erza as she walked out the guild entrance. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the guildmembers.

"YOU ALL BEHAVE YOURSELVES OR YOU"LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME WHEN I GET BACK!" She yelled. Bits of wood fell from the ceiling and the wall that had collapsed when Natsu and Gray had rammed into it, split at the edges to form new cracks on the other walls.

She walked a few steps forwards before hearing yelling and fast footsteps.

"Gray, you only ran one lap so far! Slowpoke!"

"Can you even count? I ran more than you moron!"

Natsu and Gray turned at the corner and continued to eye each other. They did not notice Erza in front of the entrance.

_When will these two ever learn _thought Erza as she changed into her hardest armour and stretched her arms out to the side.

"You're so slow! I bet old man Makarov can run faster than you!"

"Idiot! Makarov isn't slo...URK"

The pair ran into Erza arm's neck on and fell to the ground.

"You two seem to have a lot of energy, yelling insults at each other." Erza said sarcastically.

"E-Erza...!" The pair said, hugging each other.

"I'll let you off this time. I need you to come with me to fetch Lucy"

"Where did she go?" Asked Gray, lowering the sides of his pants unknowingly.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"AH! How the hell..." Exclaimed Gray, buttoning his shirt up. " I didn't realise..."

Erza waited for Gray to finish dressing. "She took a job I don't think she's ready for. We just need to retrieve her."

Natsu looked at Erza before plonking his bottom on the ground.

"Aha! Yeah! She'll be alright Erza. Don't always be Miss Worrywarts!" said Natsu hitting his knee continuously as if he were laughing to the funniest joke he had ever heard.

Erza looked down at Natsu and gave him one of her death stares. Natsu immediately knew the meaning of the stare.

_I'll skin you, dragonboy._

Natsu got on his feet and started blowing fire out of his nostrils.

"Alright! After we get Lucy back, you will have to fight me!"

"No"

"Why not!" Natsu said as he punched his fiery fists together.

"Because you are a weakling!" Gray snapped in, sticking his tongue out at Natsu.

"Why you..." Natsu lunged at Gray but Gray dodged.

"Knock it out, both of you! We have to get on a train" Erza demanded but the pair would not listen. "Idiots" She muttered as she walked over to the pair who were eyeing each other and punched them both hard in the stomach. Natsu and Gray both fell to the ground.

_That ought to do it _Erza thought as she carried them on her shoulders to the nearest train station.

_**An Hour Later.**_

Gray woke up, clutching the place on his stomach where he had been hit. The pain lingered for a moment but he eased it by rubbing it. He didn't remember much except that Erza hit him and he knew that if he accused her she would shout at him even more. Better to keep your mouth shut when it's Erza.

"Oh Gray, you're awake." Erza said, putting away the swords she was polishing.

_More like you put me to sleep _Gray thought, but he knew not to say it. He glanced over at Natsu who was drooling over the cabin bench, not because he was sleeping but from his extreme travel sickness.

"Erza...," Gray started. "What's so bad about Lucy's job that you have to bring us along? You haven't told us anything."

"Well I won't repeat this again so listen well. The job Lucy took was about Eleveheart. It's more like a bounty mission; you need to capture him...or them."

"Them?"

"Yes, Lucy did not know this but it's not only one person. I've heard there are brothers."

"How many?"

"I don't know but I think they are twins from what I've heard on my jobs."

Erza looked out the window.

"We're here Gray. Take Natsu."

The threesome stepped out onto the concrete floor and Natsu had begun to regain consciousness. He wiped his drool with the back of his hand and pulled himself from Gray's clutches.

"Oh you're awake now Natsu," Gray said relieved. _Now he doesn't need to carry him_.

"Urgg...where am I?" Natsu moaned. He suddenly burst with energy when he remembered what had happened. "Erza! You punched me! That was cheating! I could beat you up if you told me we had started the figh...URK."

Erza punched Natsu in the same place she had punched him before. "So noisy," She said as she watched Natsu fall to the ground. "Gray, carry him."

**Lucy**

Lucy entered the mansion closely followed by Happy. She had taken a job off the Fairy Tail job board and decided to do it alone because she had to pay her rent. _Eleveheart _Lucy thought _the man that loves women. I need to capture him._

Lucy decided first to seduce him then summon her celestial spirits to knock down the opponent and finally catching them. She hasn't been so successful in her other missions but she thought this one would be right for her because she was good at seducing or at least she thinks she is.

"Haha, a lady," Said a shadow "She looks good."

Lucy walked up the winding steps placing her hand on her celestial keys just in case. Happy was staring in awe at the pictures of food hanging from the walls. Lucy was now on the second floor, walking down the dimly lit corridor. _This is spookier than I thought; I wish I asked Natsu to come so he could lighten up the place. Or I would him hold me close so I wouldn't be scared like this. _Lucy chucked for a moment, imagining Natsu and her together. _But, as if he likes me._

She suddenly became aware of her thoughts and tried to push them to the back of her mind.

"Urgh! WHY AM I HAVING SUCH THOUGHTS!" She screamed as she imagined Natsu saving her from the mansion she had just stepped foot in. "No! I must do something by myself for once."

"Aye"

"Shut up!"

She continued to walk down the corridor until she heard a spinechilling cackle. She turned to face the sound readying her key.

"I'm over _HERE_ girly!" Two hands came from behind, holding her hands back and taking the keys from her while another hand came from the front and punched her. She fell to the carpet with Happy beside her.

_Natsu...save me..._

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review it! It's not finished yet.


	2. Brothers

I hope it's still interesting!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed. He had just woken up from the punch and now knew not to question Erza. As much as he wanted to attack her he didn't want to get hit again.

"Ah..." Said Erza. "If you sneeze, someone's talking behind your back about you. You've been sneezing a lot since you woke up."

"Maybe it's Lucy." Gray added in.

"We can ask around this town to get the location of Eleveheart. We can handle that easily right? No, maybe...Natsu and Gray, you two stick together and I'll go alone."

"What...? Me with him?" Natsu frowned, stepping away from Gray.

"You just said what I was thinking!" Gray scowled and eyed Natsu. Thunderclouds appeared from thin air above the two, raining and striking lightning hit their heads. Though, only Erza could see this.

"Do I have to be with him?" The pair chorused staring at Erza.

"Why are you copying me?"

"You copied me!"

"IT'S AN ORDER! WOULD YOU RATHER DO THAT OR GET PUNCHED BY ME AGAIN?" Erza yelled and the town seemed to shake.

"Punched!" The pair chorused.

Erza sighed and walked over to the two. Natsu and Gray closed their eyes and expected the punch. However, all they heard was two satisfying clinks. They opened their eyes and found themselves chained by the hand by magic handcuffs. If they were normal, Natsu would have tried to melt it.

"You two stay together now. Only I have the key to the handcuffs. Look around for Lucy ok? " Ezra beamed happily as she headed along the road.

"Argg!" Natsu said. "Why do I have to be chained to him?"

"Like hell I want to be stuck with you!" Gray pulled hard with this right chained hand and sent Natsu flying. Of course, he went flying too.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Natsu screamed in mid-air.

The pair flew through the air and crashed through someone's roof. The tiles fell through the hole and shattered as they hit the floor beside Natsu and Gray.

"Where are we...?" Gray mumbled as he scanned the dark corridor.

**Erza**

"Hello sir, do you know the whereabouts of Eleveheart?"

The man looked up at Erza but continued to walk down the road.

"People arn't very helpful these days eh? Oh hello sir, do you know the whereabouts of Eleveheart?"

The main looked at Erza with sad eyes and also walked past.

"Geez...This may be harder than I thought."

A tall man with the number 9 on his arm walked up to Erza.

"Are you looking for Eleveheart?" The man asked, waiting for a reply anxiously.

"Yes I am, do you know where they are?"

"They?"

"Arn't they brothers?"

"I don't know anything about them but their whereabouts." The man said. "They live in an old mansion at the centre of the city. It is heavily fortified with magic, and only people with magic may enter."

"Alright thanks for the information. What's your name?"

The man smiled. "It's Nine"

Erza smiled and walked towards the direction that led to the centre of the city. She turned the corner and noticed something. All the towns' inhabitants were male. She hasn't seen a female since she left the station. She knew she has to find Lucy quick.

Nine noticed Erza walking in the direction of the mansion. He liked his lips.

"A lady..."

**Natsu & Gray**

"We're supposed to find Lucy! God dammit!" Gray hissed at Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah. This house seems really big and it's really dark. I know! I'll lighten up the place!" Said Natsu as he set himself on fire.

Gray continued down the corridor that seemed to never end. Now that Natsu had brightened up the place he could see that the corridor was all filled with many doors and pictures hanging from the walls. The carpet was red and had gold coloured string at the edges. The place seemed like a palace fit for a king. There wasn't a hair in sight or anything he could use as a clue.

Natsu opened up the first door and the sight was horrific. It was a big room filled with bits and bobs that women would carry. Handbags, purses, pictures of their boyfriends and what most surprised him were the piles and piles of clothing. Among them was what Lucy was wearing that day and her celestial keys. On the walls there were chains and handcuffs. Natsu suddenly felt sick and was afraid of what might have happened to Lucy.

"Gray..."

"I know what you're thinking. We have to find her now!"

**Lucy**

"Urk..." Lucy moaned. _Where am I?_

She tried to move her hands but they were handcuffed to the wall. The ground was cold concrete and there was a weight chained to her feet. She looked at her clothes and saw that they had been changed. It wasn't the blue and white shirt she had been wearing but a maid uniform. Except it was revealing and it was sleeveless. The skirt was super short and her stomach was bare.

"I see you are awake." Said a man walking through the door. He had short spiky black hair and was tall. He had the number 1 printed on his arm. A line of maids wearing the same clothes a Lucy fluttered in the door after him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Said Lucy angrily.

"Why of course! You're going to be our maid!"

"Like hell I would" She muttered.

"Oh yes you would! After you drink this formula you will be begging for me!"

Two expressionless maids walked over to Lucy. One was holding her down while the other tried to poor a solution into her mouth. They were strong. Stronger than normal women.

At last they had forced Lucy to drink the solution. She felt dizzy and stopped resisting the maids.

"How do you feel, my new maid?" The man asked to see if the formula had worked.

"I feel good...Master." At the back of her mind was a tiny compartment that contained her true motive. _Natsu....help..._

**Erza**

Erza entered the mansion. It was dark and hard to see but she could make out the winding steps. She could see many doors on every wall. There were so many. The floor was made of wood and there were red carpets leading to the stairs. Erza closed the door behind her and walked over to the stairs. She felt like someone was watching her but she couldn't get where.

"Lucy! Are you here?" Erza yelled but no answer. She walked up the stairs and reached the second floor. The floor was bright and she saw Natsu and Gray, opening up the doors of the second floor.

"Gray! Natsu!" She called.

"Erza!"

Natsu ran to Erza, pulling Gray along the ground.

"NATSU! Grr. Erza please unhandcuff us!"

"I think this is where Lucy is. It feels like she's been here. Ok I'll unlock the handcuffs. I feel like someone's watching us. We may need to fight."

Erza took out the key from her pocket and as was just about to slide it into the keyhole before she heard many laughs.

"We don't welcome men here..." A man walked out from one of the doors. He had a number 2 printed on his arm.

"Yes brother we don't!" Said a man with number 3 printed on his arm who walked out of the door after his brother.

Another man came from behind and took Erza's key. "You won't be needing this" The man said as he waved the key in Erza's face. He jumped back to join his brothers. That man had a number 5 printed on his arm.

"UGH!" Screamed Erza. "Who the hell are you all!"

"Us? We are Eleveheart!"

"How many of you guys are there?" Gray asked as she pointed at them with the hand that wasn't chained.

"Why, no need to point or be rude." Said the man with the number 2. "Eleveheart simply means that we have Eleven Hearts! There are eleven of us brothers! Haha!"

"And we all have unique..." Started number 5.

"Shut up! Said number 3.

Number 2 grinned at the trespassers. "As I said before, we don't welcome men. We're going to eliminate the males and keep the female."

"Come get us" The threesome said, posed.

"Four! Do your thing!" Number 2 shouted into the air.

Erza felt a sudden wave of sleepiness. She glanced over at Natsu and Gray. Gray felt the same sensation but Natsu was still standing. Gray and Erza fell to the ground and Natsu was trying to hold himself up from the weight of Gray pulling his hand down.

"Oh you're still standing boy?" Number 2 said. "Even our brother, Four, cannot use his sleeping gas to make you sleep. You're made from different material I see."

"Give me back Lucy!" Said Natsu angrily. "And that key..." He muttered under his breath shortly afterwards. Gray was getting REALLY heavy.

"How does it feel to have your comrades fall beside you, unable to help you? And even being a burden to you!" Number 2 said laughing. "I'll kill you myself"

Number 2 rolled up his sleeves and gestured to his brothers to not interfere.

"WAIT" A voice called from the brother's side of the corridor.

"Big brother!" chorused all the brothers happily. The man that had just come had a number one printed on his arm.

"Don't kill him. I think I might do some experiments on the males. I want to see if I can create a formula that can control males. Let me try something else on them. I want to see their reaction when they are attacked by their friend! Go my maid!"

A girl jumped from behind the brothers. She had blonde hair and was wearing a maid uniform. Natsu realised it was Lucy. But the expression on Lucy's face was anything but Lucy!

"Lucy..." Natsu put his hands back down to his side.

"Go get him." Said Number 1.

Lucy jumped towards Natsu but Natsu did not dodge. She hit him on the head and he fell to the ground.

_What have I done? _Thought Lucy but every part of her body was taken over, even most of her thinking.

"Good work girl. Take them to the testing room."

"Yes master."

The brothers walked down the corridor together, followed by Lucy.

_I'm sorry Natsu. I can't control myself._

* * *

Please Review! I love getting reviews, good or bad. :)


	3. Natsu Awakens

Okay! I hope you like my story so far.

Enjoy!

Please review it! I would love to hear anything from you.

* * *

Lucy felt bad. This was all her fault. _Everything._ Happy was chained in the experiment room and now Natsu, Gray and Erza were joining him. But, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Even everything she said was against her will. She carried the limp Natsu and Gray in her arms. She didn't know how she was doing it but after drinking the solution, her body felt stronger than ever before. Lifting Natsu and Gray only felt like a feather in her arms. She tried to cry but the tears would not come. Even her tears were controlled.

"Chain them up next to that cat." Said Number 1 as he gestured to his brothers to leave the room.

Lucy chained them to the wall. The chains were anti-magic and absorbed all magic. Number 1 was the inventor out of the brothers. He loved experimenting and inventing. He had already created a formula to make females obey him.

Erza awoke feeling sleepy. She looked up at the man and Lucy.

"Lucy! That man! Get away from him!"

"It's no use." Said Number 1. "I control her every move. No one can stop it."

"LUCY! WAKE UP!"

"I told you! It's no use! Go shut her up my maid."

Lucy walked over to Erza and slapped her hard on the face before punching through her armour.

"Urk..." Erza groaned. "Lucy..." Blood leaked from the corner of Erza's mouth.

_What am I doing! _Lucy thought but she couldn't stop it. She continued punching Erza until her armour was filled with holes and cracks.

"Lucy, stop it!" Cried Gray who had just woken up.

"Ahh, another one up. Go punch him my maid."

Lucy walked over to Gray and started punching him.

"L-Lu-Lucy..." Gray fell unconscious.

_I'm so sorry Gray _

"I think that's enough now, come over here my maid." Called Number 1. "Drink this."

Number 1 handed Lucy more of the solution. Sometimes, only sometimes the women break free of his control. He gave Lucy more just in case.

"Now, when do you think the pink haired guy will wake up? He was the only one that survived Number 4's sleeping gas. He must be made up of something different. I'll have fun experimenting on him."

_No...Natsu... _Thought Lucy.

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" Cried Erza.

"Noisy woman."

"WAKE UP!"

"Maid, go take care of her."

"No, stop."

The voice was Natsu's. He had just woken but he did not lift his head up.

"Lucy...stop." Natsu pleaded.

"Ahh, you're awake now. Good. Maid, go take care of him instead!"

Lucy walked over to Natsu who still didn't lift his head up. A tear rolled down his cheek and hit the floor.

Lucy swung her arm back and was about to hit Natsu before Natsu whispered a few words that only Lucy could hear.

"I know you won't hit me"

Lucy jumped back and stared at Natsu.

"What are you doing girl? Hit him!" Demanded Number 1.

"No"

"No?"

"You made me hit my nakama!" Lucy took control over her body. She felt so angry with herself too for even accepting the job. Tears streamed down her face but she did not bother to wipe it. This meant she had control over her body.

"Lucy..." Whispered Natsu. "Take your keys, they are on my belt."

Without another thought, Lucy took the keys from Natsu's belt. She eyed Number 1 who was smiling confidently. Nevertheless she decided to call a celestial spirit to aid her.

_There's no water, so no Aquarius..._ _Taurus...nah, I'm still angry at him for trying to touch me...Cancer?_

Lucy raised the Cancer's golden key. She said the magical words and caused Cancer to appear right before her, scissors in hand. His scissors were sharp enough to cut anything. He was also known to be the best hairdresser in all of Magnolia.

"I will battle for you now Lucy – _ebi_" Cancer said as he looked at the enemy and scanned his surroundings. He noticed Erza hanging on the wall, bleeding and he was shocked. _His beautiful and strong Erza!_

He ran over to Erza who was half unconscious and used his ultra sharp scissors to cut through the magic handcuffs. He put Erza down and looked at Lucy who was wide-eyed by his lack of protection for his master and running off in the middle of a battle after he said 'I will battle for you now'.

"Haha now that you are left vulnerable I will attack you first!" Number 1 yelled. The other brothers streamed in the front door. There were 10 of them, including the first brother made 11. Among them was Nine who had told Erza where the mansion was. Natsu looked up at the brothers and smiled but no one noticed.

Despite only a few experimenting tables and some shelves, the room was big felt empty. The walls of the laboratory were enforced with many sheets of metal as if to prevent anybody from escaping.

"We all have our unique powers." Said One. " You already know Four's magic. However, he can only use his once per day as it is very tiring."

"Why are you telling us this?" Gray yelled from the back.

"Oh, to make this more interesting. We have 10 brothers left to use our attacks. We won't hold back. And, not all of us can only use our attack once a day."

One picked up two test tubes from his pocket and poured one into the other. Except he was pouring nothing. He dropped the test tubes on the floor and the glass shattered. Now there was something bubbling, a white ghostly figure.

"Cancer, get back here!"

Cancer ran over to Lucy, his six crab pincers bouncing on his back. He stood in front of Lucy and watched the white liquid bubble on the floor. To his surprise, it turned into a copy of Erza.

"Erza...?"

"You sickly beast." 'Erza' said. "I would never go out with you."

Cancer looked at 'Erza' and felt heartbroken. His hands shook and his grip of the scissors lessened. A fast black streak ran past Cancer, hitting him. It was number 2 of the brothers.

"I possess the ability to hit at amazing speeds!" He said as he moved one of his arms quickly in front of him to demonstrate his point.

Cancer fell to the ground and was sent back to the spirit world.

"You see, my pretty maid. I can combine magic liquids to create your worst fear right before your eyes. Do you want to see yours?"

Lucy actually didn't know what her biggest fear was. She had so many little fears it was hard to pick her biggest fear. She was actually curious of what it might be so she didn't say anything. She wanted to see.

A large flash of light beamed and Taurus forced himself through the gate.

"T-Taurus! Why are you here?" Lucy stuttered. She didn't even pick up Taurus's key.

"I came here to make a statement clear that man right there." Taurus said as he pointed to number 1.

"Lucy is **_MY_** mai...."

"FORCE CLOSE!" Lucy yelled. She was not ANYBODY's maid.

"Haha, a comical act." Laughed number 1. Number 10 and 11 stepped out from the brothers. The two seemed to be more identical to each other than the rest of the brothers.

"We're twins." Said the two in unison.

"We use...."

"....sound." Said the twins taking turns.

"It will..."

"...make you deaf"

"For a period..."

"....of time."

"You won't hear..."

"Anything but..."

"_**US**_"

The twins ran towards Lucy and Lucy let out a scream. But she had only heard half of her own scream. The twins had disappeared and they were replaced by two earplugs in her ears.

"We have...."

"...become the earplugs."

She reached into the ear and tried to pull them out but it was no use. They were stuck tight. Number 3 ran up to her and tried to hit Lucy except he hit the experiment table and broke it in two.

"He can destroy anything...

"...In one hit"

Lucy kept dodging the massive hands of the third brother. He was swiping fast but his massive size made him slower than he could be. Lucy observed the attacks and decided to hit where she thought was his weakest area. Due to his size and muscles, hitting anywhere wouldn't even hurt the man. However, the feet and legs seemed reasonable to hit. They seemed weak compared to the rest of his body.

Lucy ran as fast as she could from the laboratory tables. The man chased after her, still swiping. Without thinking, she ran towards the man, slipping under between the man's legs and through to the other side. She used her own leg and tried to trip him but the man stayed put. Lucy was shocked. Her plan had failed miserably and now she was in proximity of number 3. Lucy lay there staring at the man, petrified. Her superhuman attacks were gone once she had regained control of her body.

The man cast an ugly grin upon Lucy and used his right leg to kick Lucy to the metal wall. Lucy bounced off the wall but number 3 caught her just before she hit the ground by her hair. He held her hair high, causing her to scream in pain.

"Smart one arn't ya? Not all people my size are weak at the legs." Number 3 laughed and threw Lucy halfway across the room. "Haha! No one's stronger than me!"

Lucy lay on the floor unconscious.

"That's enough! You're not going to get away with this!" Gray had rendered consciousness.

"Oh, aren't we?"

Number 6 and 8 had stepped up.

"We both are...flamethrowers. We breathe fire."

They breathed fire onto the laboratory. Everything set alight. Erza had been trying to regain her strength and she realised the burning flames. Lucy also felt the heat from the fire and she too got up from the ground. Gray fell unconscious from the heat and started to bleed from his wounds heavily.

"I need to get Gray and Happy out of here. Lucy, find a way to free Natsu so he can eat the flames." Erza said as she changed into her sharpest armour and sword, cutting Gray's and Happy's handcuffs. She could not reach Natsu, the flames had formed a barrier around Natsu and Lucy and included in the flame barrier were the brothers.

Erza carried Gray and Happy to the metal wall. She used her sharp sword to cut down a rectangle in the wall. Surprisingly, the other side was the outside. She ran out, leaving Natsu and Lucy.

"Well, your other comrades have left us. But, it's alright. You two are out most important test subjects. One who can oppose my controlling formula and one that does not sleep from Four's sleeping gas. I only need you two." Said number 1.

Number 10 and 11 seemed to turn back to humans. A flash of light glowed and the twins were back to their normal self. They ran back to the brothers and threw themselves on the ground.

"Uhh..."

"...Tired..." They said in turns.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Lucy yelled running up to Natsu after she realised she could hear everything again.

"Yeah, I am. The flames look ta-a-a-s-s-tyy!" His mouth watered at the sight of the flames.

"I need to get you out of here. Have any plans?" Lucy said quietly, so that the brothers could not hear.

"I'm just low on energy. If you could get some fire for me to eat I can probably break these chains." Natsu said staring at Lucy.

Lucy leaned in closer to Natsu.

"What do I get fire with? I can't it with anything..."

Natsu looked at Lucy for 10 seconds which seemed like forever in their current situation.

"How 'bout...YOUR MAID CLOTHES! Just throw yourself into the fire and ...."

"PERVERT!"

Lucy slapped Natsu.

"You...misunderstood..." Moaned Natsu. He hadn't even been thinking of _THAT_. He just wanted fire to eat.

Number 9 stepped in closer.

"You two seem to be having a lovely conversation. I have been considered a pervert myself as a matter of fact. I just _LOVE_ women. May I join in?" Number 9 said as he licked his lips.

Lucy was sick just staring at the man. These men may all be perverts. She looked at Natsu and decided to do what's right. Maybe Natsu will like her after this?

Lucy tore the skirt off the maid's uniform, exposing her pink underwear and ran towards the flame barrier. She lit the cloth and ran back to Natsu, putting the fire and cloth in front of his mouth. Natsu 'ate' the fire and everyone heard a loud burp.

Natsu broke out of the magic chains and stood in front of the brothers. He looked up at them with his fiercest look. Even Lucy was surprised by this face. It was angrier than she had ever seen before.

"You hurt Lucy and my friends. Come get me."

* * *

Please Review!

Just a few notes:

- Cancer acted in the way he did because he as a crush on Erza. I did not make that up, it was in the anime.

- I think I made Erza and Gray a little weak. Well at least compared to what they usually do.

- It probably got a little confusing with the brothers. I mean, come on, 11 of them.... I'll make a status report in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Lucky 7

Ok so, the eleven brothers confused me as well x3

Bro 1 - Able to mix an invisible liquid to create someone's worst fear (Oldest brother and leader)

Bro 2 – Slashes the opponent at fast speeds, seen as a black streak.

Bro 3 - Extremely strong physical punches, big size, largest of all the brothers.

Bro 4 - Turns into the sleeping gas itself. Can only use power once a day because it is very tiring. **DEFEAT**

Bro 5 – Has not appeared.

Bro 6 - Breathes fire, cannot absorb fire. Same magic as brother 8.

Bro 7 – Has not appeared.

Bro 8 - Breathes fire, cannot absorb fire. Same magic as brother 8.

Bro 9 - Loves women, has not shown power yet.

Bro 10 - Transforms into earplugs to make victim deaf, twins with number 11, cannot sustain a long period of time in transformation. **DEFEAT**

Bro 11 - Transforms into earplugs to make victim deaf, twins with number 10, cannot sustain a long period of time in transformation. **DEFEAT**

* * *

"You hurt Lucy and my friends. Come get me"

Natsu stood in front of Lucy, eyeing the remaining brothers. He glanced at the Gray's blood stains on the wall and felt even more furious. Even if he didn't get on with Gray well, he was still like a best friend. Fighting and saving each other's hides. He didn't want Gray to be bullied by anybody _BUT _himself.

"You think you can defeat us? We have more of us standing, ready to defeat you." Said Number 1.

"Lucy defeated three of you. I can take all of the rest on. All seven of you!"

"Seven? There's eight here boy."

"Oh sorry, my bad." Natsu smiled evilly.

"Well if you don't have anything else to say, we should defeat you quickly." Number 1 said as he called Number 5.

A small man walked out from the back and waved his little finger. A lightning bolt shot out and caused an explosion on the metal wall behind Natsu and Lucy. The metal reflected the lightning bolt and caused it to head for Lucy. Natsu jumped in and saved Lucy in time but he was hit in the arm. His arm started bleeding and Natsu couldn't move it. It was paralysed.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed starring in horror at Natsu's bleeding arm.

"It's alright, this is nothing."

"No it's not nothing!" Lucy screamed in Natsu's face, trying to get loose of Natsu's grip.

"Do you want to live or die?" Natsu said putting Lucy down.

"Live of course!"

"Then trust me"

Lucy sank down. She knew she had lost the argument. She watched Natsu turn and face the opponents.

"Please summon a stellar spirit that can protect you when I'm fighting and try to get out of here."

"You will never get out of here. You're bleeding heavily." Said Number 5.

"Hehe, like I'll lose to the likes of you."

Natsu exhaled and began eating the entire fire barricade. His wound stopped bleeding and any pain he felt steadily went away.

"Wh-what are you?" Stuttered number 5.

Natsu smiled. "A dragon."

**Lucy**

Lucy decided to summon Loki. Loki was strong and extremely reliable but her magic energy was nearly depleted. _I can do it! _Lucy thought as she pulled Leo's golden key and called it.

Loki appeared before her. She fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Lucy!"

Loki picked Lucy up in his arms and ran to the nearest door. He kicked it open and ran down the dark corridor.

"I was watching everything from the stellar world. If you were in deep trouble I'll come help you. Maybe I came a bit late..."

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to deplete my magic anymore than it is. I'll have to lecture Taurus later."

Loki smiled and continued running. The dim lights lined the corridor but it was still very hard to see. They were pretty far away from the experiment room but they did not know for sure. The corridor seemed to go on forever.

"I see a light, maybe that's a window!" Loki exclaimed as he ran faster to the light. A black streak jumped in front of them, stopping Loki in his tracks.

"You've gotten this far but you won't get any further!"

Two people appeared, Number 1 and 3.

"Loki, I can still fight." Lucy jumped out of Loki's arms and took out her whip. "I'll take the inventor."

"Alright. He can only mess with people's minds by showing them their worst fear. I'll fight the fast one"

Lucy and Loki stood opposite the two men, staring them down.

"Go!"

Loki leapt forward and swiped at his opponent. Number 3 jumped back and laughed.

"You're too slow for me!"

Loki used Zenith of Regulus, emitting a large area of light, blinding his opponent.

"I don't need speed to defeat you." He raised his hand and lights shaped into the form of a lion's face appeared over his fist. Loki ran up to number 3 who was squirming around from being blinded. He punched number 3 and it was over. His most powerful attack, Regulus Impact.

"Your magic is all gone now." Loki whispered. "I can't stay here any longer."

Loki disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy ran in front of number 1, whipping him in all directions. She jumped to the back and sides and hit him with her whip but none of them seemed to make impact. Was her aim that bad?

"You're helpless without your spirits." Number one said, pouring invisible liquid into test tubes he had taken out of his coat. He seemed to have a never ending supply of them. Number one dropped the test tubes on the floor and white liquid began to bubble.

Lucy squinted to make out the forming figure. Whatever it was, she couldn't let herself wall into his trap. The liquid started to take a form. Lucy thought it would be Erza but her assumption was completely different to what formed.

It was Natsu.

"How's this my worst fear?" Lucy whispered under her breath.

Number one seemed to have heard what Lucy had said.

"You will see." He smiled and he too, watched the figure.

'Natsu' stepped forward and spoke. "Lucy..."

_I can't be fooled._

"Lucy..."

_He is only an image._

"LUCY!" 'Natsu' screamed. His hands and arms began to bleed and head started bleeding. There was blood everywhere.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, reaching her hand out but then pulling it back to herself.

_It's not real._

"Lucy, help me..." The figure fell to the floor and looked like it was in a massive amount of pain. The pool of blood soaked into the already red carpet.

Lucy started at the scene in horror and couldn't stand it. She flopped to the ground and covered her ears.

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

The figure stared at her for a moment and then disappeared.

Lucy looked up, still covering her ears. She couldn't believe she fell for it. She remembered the image in her mind. Natsu screaming in pain, bleeding everywhere and calling her name out to help. It was too much. She awakened at the sound of number 1 falling to the ground.

"What the..."

"Lucy!"

Natsu threw away number one and ran up to Lucy. He had punched him from the back and rendered him unconscious. The Natsu he created with his magic also disappeared when he was knocked out.

"Natsu...Why are you here?"

"Eh...Uhh..."

Number 7 came out from behind.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" Lucy screamed pointing at number 7.

"It's okay Lucy. He's with me."

Number 7 was quite good looking, unlike the rest of his brothers. He was tall and slim. He wore a short sleeve tuxedo and his hair was neatly combed.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance" He bowed and kissed Lucy on the back of her hand.

"Natsu...What's the story this time?..." Lucy asked.

"Well...His isn't bad like his brothers. He helped me to defeat them actually." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy turned to Number 7 and looked up and down him again.

"Why did you go against your own brothers?" Lucy asked questioningly.

"I believe they were doing wrong things. I never approved what they did. I met Mr Natsu a few weeks ago and we decided to destroy their plans. Who knew you would come first instead."

Lucy widened her eyes. Tears appeared and started streaming down her face.

"I saw you dying." She said, choking on her own tears. "There was blood everywhere!"

"Lucy, that wasn't real. I'm here now."

Number 7 stood there watching Lucy pound Natsu's chest continuously and crying before he grew bored. He walked closer to the two and whispered into Lucy and Natsu's ear.

"I am Number 7, the lucky one, I wish you two luck together. I will go free the captured women held under my brother's spell." He walked off into the corridor and down the steps.

Lucy felt happy to be held in Natsu's arms and hear the words but Natsu seemed to take it in a different view.

"Of course I'll be together with my nakama! Always!" Natsu beamed.

Lucy pushed herself away from Natsu and felt a sharp wave of sadness. _He has always thought of me as a friend and nothing else? _

"Lucy?"

"Natsu...Do you..."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked staring at Lucy.

"Um...Do you like..."

"Hurry up Lucy" He kicked the ground and put his hands on his hips.

"Do you...DO YOU LIKE PASTA!"

"Ahh! Is that what you wanted me to ask me? Of course I like pasta! Let's go find Erza and Gray and get some pasta! I feel hungry now."

Natsu dragged Lucy through the corridor and down the stairs. _I'm so stupid! _Lucy thought as she tried to fight back her tears. _And he's so stupid! He's heartless!_

Lucy pushed Natsu away from her and looked to the side so she didn't show her tears.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at her, puzzled that she had hit his hand off with such force.

"It's okay, I can walk myself. I have legs too you know." Lucy said as she stormed forward towards the entrance with Natsu following behind her. At the same time, Erza and Gray had come back in tip top condition. Lucy lifted her head when she bumped into Erza's cold hard armour.

"Watch where you're going!" Erza growled before pushing Lucy and Natsu away and walked into Eleveheart's mansion followed by Gray.

"Anyone here?" Erza bellowed as she ran over to every door on the first floor and opened them.

"Erza," Natsu said. "Number 7 was on our team."

"I know! I could tell when I was looking at him but he doesn't have any physical magic attack. The only thing he could do was strengthen others attacks! He won't be able to free the captured women." Erza yelled back at Natsu, scrunching her face up and almost looked like a hissing cat.

"We asked around the town." Gray added. "There's no women here because they have all been lured. None of the men would talk to us because they were devastated that their wives, daughters and sisters had all been taken."

Natsu nodded but everyone knew just by looking at his face that he didn't get it. No one bothered to explain it to him again.

"Okay, let's find them" Lucy said as she ran up the corridor pulling Natsu along this time. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu opened up every door in the corridor but every one of them was empty.

"Maybe it's hidden?" Gray said, moulding a lock with ice in his hands.

"Like hell they..." Natsu started before he had stepped into a place in the carpet that seemed to go down. "What the?"

The floor opened up on both sides of the corridor, leaving a large hole in the floor. Before they knew it, they all had plunged down to a dark dungeon. Lucy landed on Natsu but quickly got off him and turned around.

"You're heavy..."

"You never say that to a girl!" She screamed.

In the distance you could hear a clear, loud slap.

"Oww...oww" Natsu said rubbing his cheek.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"Who's being loud!" Gray, Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

Natsu lightened up the dungeon area with his fire but it couldn't light up everything. It was only bright around Natsu but dark everywhere else.

They all walked along the dark dungeon corridor before hearing a scream.

"Help! Help me! Help him!"

* * *

Hope you still like it!

I haven't updated it in ages.

I was busy grinding manga D;

Please review!


	5. Escape and Failure

Hope you STILL enjoy it :D

* * *

The plea was followed by sobbing and more screaming. It was hard to make out how many people there were from the sound. Chains could be heard rattling constantly and metal was being hit, not with a tool but fists. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy grew impatient to following the corridor. It seemed like never ending darkness.

As they ran forward, with the parallel walls guiding them, the screaming and sobbing grew louder and so did the pleas.

"Oww!" Said Gray, who had run further ahead of the others. He was now sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong Gray?" Erza said as she caught up with him, placing her hand on the transparent barrier and squinting to make clear of what was on the other side. "The women..."

She held Gray by his bare shoulder and threw him back. A large sword appeared in her hand and she threw all her power into one swing but the barrier just rippled and calmed. Not a scratch was made.

"Ah damn it!" Erza said, kicking the barrier.

"Ah you guys!" Natsu ran forward, charging at Erza and Gray. "Thought you left me behind! Why are you just sitting there? Come on, we gotta find the people!"

"Natsu, slow down..." Erza started.

"I'll beat you to them!"

"You'll hit into that wall." Gray added in.

"What wall...? Oof!" Natsu smashed into the transparent barrier, making the wall ripple many times. He fell to the floor blowing fire from his nose. _He was bested by a wall! He could never let that happen! _He thought as he fired up his fists and punched the wall a few times before slumping down from exhaustion.

"You'll never beat me wall..."Natsu said, wiping sweat off his face. "I will win!"

Behind Natsu were Gray and Erza staring at the angry dragon boy firing punches at the barrier.

_First sign of madness _they both thought before they realized that they were short one person.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Gray said.

"Isn't she just behind me?" Natsu looked around surprised to see no one standing there. "She...was just there..."

"We'd better find her first. There might be another entrance to the women." Erza said, equipping two swords.

"Okay" Natsu and Gray said together.

They ran forward, back into the darkness.

**Lucy**

"Aya! Natsu? Gray? Erza?" Lucy said. "Anyone there?"

Lucy had walked pretty far, calling her friends every few couple steps.

"Why did they run off without me?" Tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't like the dark, especially when she was all alone.

"Help me!"

"Eh? Who's that?" Lucy ran towards the direction of the plea. It was hard to see but she could at least hear properly since the place was extremely quiet. She turned the corner and saw a dim light.

"Please get us out of here!" Lucy ran towards the light. It was definitely coming from there.

Lucy reached the light, it wasn't actually that dark anymore. And the light she had thought was dim was actually shining brightly. There were many women of all ages, dressed in the maid clothing Lucy was wearing. The older women were clothed with plain thin cloth all over their body.

An older person walked up in front, bowing to show Lucy they meant no harm.

"You can get through the barrier because you are also wearing the maid costume but you cannot get out."

Lucy felt scared. The elder said the sentence as if she was going to spend the rest of life in here. She reached out behind herself and noticed that there was an invisible wall. She hit the wall with her fists but the only sound that was made was the sound of hitting metal. She did not understand how a transparent water like barrier that rippled when you hit it could have any metal like qualities.

"So that's why we heard metal..." Lucy said. "You were hitting it?"

"Yes we were. One of the brother's, Number 7, tried to free us but was stopped by this barrier. It reflected him somehow."

"I've got friends here. They'll come." Lucy said. She then realised that the only person she was actually thinking of was Natsu saving her. She was disappointed with herself, how she relied so much on him. "Nah, actually...I'll try get us out of here."

"Oh no you're not."

Lucy turned around and noticed it was the women that had said that. She looked at their eyes and they had the same stance as the maids that had pushed her down to drink the vile liquid.

"We serve our master." They all kneeled down including the older women.

Lucy turned around and noticed a man on the other side of the wall. It was Number 1.

"You think you can defeat me easily. My brothers are all weak but not me!" He gave a bone chilling laugh before talking again. "Your friend thought he defeated me but I made a copy of myself just in time and escaped."

"Where are my friends?" Lucy yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Worry about yourself before worrying about others! That's how you survive in this god forsaken world!" He laughed again and there was no mercy in his voice. "Maid's get her."

The frontline of women stood up and launched themselves at Lucy. Lucy dodged the first few but it was getting tiring. She resulted to kicking some on the stomach and rendering them unconscious

_I'll apologize to them later._

Lucy faced the other maids that were kneeling.

"No need, they will not come after you." Number 1 said, waving his hand.

The rest of the women ran past the barrier on the other side.

"I'll make them go after your friends instead. You will not beat this maze."

Lucy turned around to face Number 1. She didn't have much magic power left but she had to defeat him herself. She couldn't rely on everyone all the time. Lucy pulled out a gold key and summoned Leo.

"Lucy, I will defeat him." Said Loki, Leo of the celestial spirits. He waved a finger at Number one. "You're going down!"

**Natsu, Gray and Erza**

"Ahh! Where's Happy?" Natsu stomped his feet.

"We left him at one of the inns. He had a few injuries and didn't recover fast like us. But, he's fine." Erza said, for the first time, actually sounded caring.

The three of them stopped.

"What's that sound?" Gray yelled.

"It sounds like running." Erza replied. "Be on your guard!"

It only seemed like a second. Women from all different directions lunged at them, baring their teeth.

* * *

This is a short chapter . Sorry, I'll get the next one up asap :D

Review please :)


	6. The Scarf is Important Just Like You

This is the last chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you to those who supported me till the very end!

* * *

"Arg! We can't hurt them!"

Erza dodged some but they turned and bounced back.

"Find away to immobilise them!"

Erza unequipped her swords and punched a girl in the stomach.

_Sorry there's no other way._

Gray ran to the side where there was no people and used his ice magic. He froze the ground where the women were standing. The ice ran up their feet until they were unable to move, stuck in the ice.

"Great job Gray." Erza said, smiling at Gray for the first time in God knows how long.

Erza looked around and noticed their pink haired dragon friend was missing.

"Where's Natsu...?"

"I think he ran off during the fight." Gray responded, covering his ears from the load screams of the women trapped in the ice.

"He's not the one to run away from a battle. He must've found something."

**Natsu**

"I'm sure I smelled her!" Natsu charged forward following Lucy's scent with his super sensitive nose. "God, her armpits smell."

"Kyaaaa!" A voice came from the distance, definitely Lucy's.

"Lucy?" He ran towards the voice and stopped when he saw No. 1.

"Welcome boy." Number one said, gripping onto Lucy's neck. "Come any closer and I will destroy this little girl."

"Lucy..."

Natsu obeyed and stood there waiting for the first move. "What do you want?"

"Boy, I want you to be my experiment. I find you a very interesting specimen." Number one said laughing hysterically.

"Natsu, leave..." Lucy managed to say, gasping for air. The hand around her neck grew tighter and it was starting to hurt.

"No way I will leave you Lucy!" Natsu said slashing the air in front of him with one hand. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"A nice chat, but I don't have much time. If you want her back, exchange her for yourself." Number one said, holding his hand out and inside was a bracelet. "Put this on."

"Do...Don't" Lucy tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

"You will let Lucy go if I do right?"

"Yes, this girl is useless anyway." Number one said, thrusting the bracelet at Natsu which Natsu caught. He slipped the bracelet on and the jewel at the middle shinned bright red.

"Good." Said number one, letting Lucy down. "Follow me."

Lucy walked over to Number one and looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy please go." Natsu said but Lucy saw something different. There was a slight grin and she was sure he said something under his breath.

_The fun is about to begin._

Natsu and Number one walked off into the darkness, leaving Lucy coughing for air. Seeing Natsu smile made her feel less worried. Maybe he had a plan up his sleeve?

"Miss Lucy, where is that damn brother of mine?"

Number 7 came out from behind and plopped to the ground. He was covered in blood and wounds. Lucy didn't waste another second to think.

"What happened?"

"The barrier backfired..."

He groaned on the floor and the wounds bled more.

"I don't think I can go on much longer."

Lucy started crying. Someone was dying in front of her! And she couldn't do anything. She was useless.

"Be good to Natsu, he was the only real friend I had. I wish you luck and..."

"Seven! Seven!" Lucy sc reamed. Tears streamed from her eyes. His hand fell cold and his lips grew pale. He died because of his own brother.

"Damn him!" She screamed, the tears streamed down nonstop. "I'll get Natsu back!"

She ran towards where Natsu and number one walked down. It wasn't because of Number 7's death but her own selfish reasons. Her heart wasn't satisfied.

"Naaaatsuuuu!"

**Natsu**

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu enquired.

"To a different laboratory."

"What's so good about me?"

"You can withstand attacks no one else can."

"You know..." Natsu smiled in Number One's direction. "You're an awesome scientist."

"Why thanks you. It's very nice...wait what?" Number one's eyes widened. "You should be under my control completely!"

Natsu took off the bracelet and threw it away. "Maybe not." He shrugged and fired his fists up.

"I heard the scream of...my loved one."

**Lucy**

"Natsu! Naaaatssuuu!"

Luc heard a bang and a flash of red light. Flames.

"Natsu!"

She ran up to it and focused her eyes. It seemed Natsu didn't need her help in the end. On the floor was a beaten up Number One and standing above him was Natsu, grinning as wide as his mouth would go.

"Lucy, you saved me." He ran up to her and put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't even do anything."

"I heard you scream." Natsu laughed and took off his scarf.

"That doesn't mean anything at all." She felt angry now, she didn't like how Natsu tried to praise her for something she didn't do.

"This scarf is from Igneel. You know that. It's very important to me." He coughed to clear his throat. "I want to give this to you."

He turned his head around so that Lucy didn't see how red his face was. He whispered the last line so that she could hear. "Since you are very important to me."

He held out the scarf in front of Lucy and she took it. She heard what Natsu said and she was really happy. She put the scarf on and gave Natsu a hug. It seemed like it went on forever but to Lucy it seemed like a second. It wasn't enough.

"Hey Luce. Let's get outa here...and eat paaasstaaa!" Natsu picked up Lucy in his hands and used his scent to find Erza and Gray. When he got there, they had moved all the women outside through a hole in the ceiling Erza had made.

"I think our jobs done. Even thought we did extra." Erza said, jumping through the hole, followed by Gray and eventually Natsu holding Lucy.

When they walked outside, they saw the women rejoicing with their families. The men who had lost their beloved females from their lives looked so happy and it made the four friends happy as well. They looked back at the half torn down mansion.

Lucy remembered Number 7. It was too late. His body was decaying when she left him. It was too quick but it seemed like the barrier backfire caused a virus into his body. She didn't get it at all. Tears started to appear when she thought about him.

"Lucy why are you crying?"

"No-Nothing." She muttered, wiping the tears with her hand.

"Hey you two, we're gonna go eat now. Come when you're ready." Gray shouted from a distance away. Beside his was Erza.

"Let's go join them! I thought you said you wanted to eat." Lucy ran off towards the restaurant Gray and Erza entered. She was held back by Natsu's grip.

"Wait."

"Huh...?" Lucy said, facing Natsu again.

Natsu pulled her back and embraced her.

"I love you."

"Wh..whaaat?" Lucy said.

"I said, I love you."

"You're joking...right?"

"If you think I'm joking, you'll regret it."

Natsu pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't tell you before because I wanted to keep it secret until your birthday. But. I guess I don't have to wait."

Lucy was surprised and happy at the same time. Tears streamed down her face. Happy tears.

"Let's go eat now and join the others." Lucy smiled and pulled Natsu along. She was so happy. She didn't care if everyone knew.

"I love you too Natsu!"

* * *

The End~

What did you think about my story? Bad? Good?

I don't mind what you think but I want to hear it :D

**Click the Below :D**


End file.
